Black Savior
by HarajukuSora
Summary: Naruto is a Swedish boy stuck in England because of the recent war between England and America. Now he has no choice but to pick pocket his way out of the country. But what happens when he pick pockets the wrong person? SebastianxNaruto Yaoi Lemon spoilar
1. Prologue

**Naruto grows up on the streets of London as a pick pocket. He has a voice inside his head he calls kyuubi. It's the only thing now to keep him company. One day he finds himself at the mercy of a horrible boy and his spider like butler. What is he to do?**

**Black Savior**

**Prologue **

It was cold and cloudy one of the most popular weathers in the country England. A blonde boy with messy golden blonde hair was staring out to the world that was cruel and heartless to him. At a young age of seven he went to great lengths to escape to the free country America. But sadly thanks to the war between England and America he had no choice but to make a stop in England. Now he's stuck here in the United Kingdoms only to pick pocket his money for food and save up to try to return home to his old home Sweden. He always told all his friends back home that he would once return to speak of the greatness of America. But his dream was never to come true and he was to only to return home empty handed.

Naruto is now the age sixteen with blonde hair, blue eyes, and lightly tan skin. He has had to go to great lengths to steal all of his new clothing. He's been spotted by the Briton police at least five or six times. It was always such a hassle to try to get away from them but worth it for the new clothes even if they were only rags. Naruto has always been by himself in this great big country. Who's there to talk to? You never did find many Brits who spoke Swedish. So he always found himself talking to himself if he ever felt frustrated or angry. Hell he's talked to himself so many times he's found himself go mad to think he's talking to someone else. Even giving it a name, which he calls Kyuubi.

Naruto was sitting on a wooden crate staring out to the crowd of people. Seeing which could have good money.

_"Hej Kyuubi, som en tror du har bra pengar? Jag har kollat på de tvillingar där borta."_ (Hey Kyuubi, which one do you think has good money? I've been eyeing on those twins over there.), Naruto poke in the language he was grew around.

He herd the voice inside his head snicker then reply, _"__**Nej, nej, nej Naruto kommer de inte göra. Om du tittar noga de har några fläckar på sina kläder, och sista gången jag kollade adelsmän inte bära plåster.**__**"**_**(No,****No,****No**** Naruto ****they**** won't ****do.**** If**** you**** look**** closely**** they ****have**** some**** patches**** on**** their**** clothes,**** and ****last**** time ****I**** checked**** nobles ****don't**** wear ****patches.)**

Naruto pouted then crossed his arms, _"__Bara för att de inte är lika rika som de verkar, betyder inte att vi inte kan stjäla en liten sak.__"_ (Just because they're not as rich as they seem, doesn't mean we can't steal a little something.) All of a sudden somthing caught Naruto's eye. It was a boy wearing a purple long sleave coat with extremly short black shorts and black stockings to match. Naruto couldn't take his eyes of the boy. He had such a sexy face of a grown women it was queer how Naruto's eeys couldn't dodge the the boy's apperance. He looked to be naruto's hieght, but Naruto was short for his age so maybe he was fourteen. It was only a guess really.

"___**Du bör välja ficka där pojken ser laddad.**__**"**_**(You ****should ****pick**** pocket**** that**** boy**** looks ****loaded)**, Kyuubi responded to Naruto's stare. Naruto thought for a moment. This blonde boy did look rich looking at his outfit. So thats when Naruto decided to pick pocket this pretty faced boy. Naruto moved closely to the boy quietly following him making sure he dosn't get caught on sight. He then travled closer to the blonde boy and as soon as he reached for his pocket he found his hand grabbed by a gloved one. Naruto's sky blue eyes stared up at thethe owner of the gloved hand. It was a man with golden eyes that could be seen through glasses. He was wearing a black suit looking to be a uniform of a butler. Did this blonde guy have bodyguards?

"Sir I have someone here whole tried to pick pocket you your highness.", the tall man announced to the blonde boy. Naruto looked up confused not sure what they were saying. He guessed he's probaby telling his master he was about to be stolen from. The boy turned around and gave Naruto a nasty smirk.

"Well arn't you awfully dirty whats your name?", the boy asked. Naruto wasn't sure but he knew the boy was probably speaking to him. So all Naruto could really do was try to tell him in his own language that he is not British.

"_Jag är ledsen men jag kan inte tala engelska.__"_(I'm sorry but I can't speak english.), Naruto replied in his own foreign tongue.

The blonde boy looked at Naruto with slight confustian, but his butler then spoke, "He said he can't speak english your highness. He's from Sweeden."

"Sweeden huh? Not only is he a dirty pick pocket, but also a smelly foreigner? Ha and I thought London couldn't get any more filthy." The blonde boy laughed then ordered his butler, " Claude ask this filthy foreigner what his name is." The butler called Claude gave his master a nod then spoke to Naruto, _"__Vad är ditt namn?__"_(What is your name?) .

Naruto looked up at Claude surprised then slowly answered, "N-Naruto Uzumaki..." Alois gave a satisfied smirk and ordered his butler, "Claude I want you to tell him that he is now a servent of the trancy Manor and shall serve under me if he dosn't want to be reported on." Claude bowed his head then spoke to Naruto again, _"__Min herre säger att du ska tjäna under vår herrgård om du inte vill ha myndigheter som deltar."_(My master says that you shall serve under our manor if you don't want to have the authorities involved)

Naruto's eyes widen with shock he then thought in his head, _'___Vad gör jag Kyuubi jag är redan i djup skit med polisen!_?__' _(What do I do Kyuubi I'm already in deep shit with the police!). Naruto heard the voice inside his head sigh and reply to him, _**"**__**Jag är ledsen Naruto men du har inget annat val än att gå med denna brat.**__**"**_**(****I****'****m**** sorry**** Naruto**** but**** you**** have ****no**** choice ****but ****to ****go ****with ****this**** brat).** Naruto looked up at the man with sad eyes and gave him a sad nod.

"He has agreed your highness.", Claude told his master.

" Excellent.." The boy chuckled, "They let us be off with our new dirty slave." The blonde boy skipped off while Claude stare out to his master then looked down at the new staff for the house of Trancy.

_"__Jag hoppas du gillade din frihet Naruto Uzumaki, eftersom du skall inte få någon mer av det när du går in i dörrar av min herres herrgård"_(I hoped you enjoyed your freedom Naruto Uzumaki, because you shall recieve no more of it once you enter the doors of my Master's mansion). Naruto glared up at the man then looked down not wanting to make anymore eye contact with this odd butler. Naruto knew one thing was weird before he was capture.

Where in God's name was this butler when he was about to pick pocket the boy. As far as Naruto knew no one was really around but him and that boy. It really was all curious.

After the last thought he found the butler dragging him to his new prison.

**To ****be ****continued.**


	2. Breaking the Chains

**Naruto is left to die in the Trancy dungeon in till a mysterious black suited man similar to Claude shows up. What is his true reasons for being here?**

**Black Savior **

Chapter One: Breaking the Chains

Ever since Naruto was thrown into slavery it was pure utter Hell. Every day Alois would come down stairs to only torture Naruto with things like spears or candles. At least in till there was a short absents and soon Naruto was forgotten of.

"Hej Kyuubi det är månader sedan Alois torterade mig vad vill du anser har hänt …?" (Hey Kyuubi it's been months since Alois has tortured me what do you think has happened?)

"****Vem vet kanske han gjorde oss alla en tjänst och sköt sig själv**.****"****(******Who knows maybe he did us all a favor and shot himself**)**Kyuubi replied. Naruto sighed then stared up at the window.

"Och jag tänkte som fastnat i det dumma landet var helvetet, men detta är en mycket värre …" (And I thought being stuck in the stupid country was hell, but this is a whole lot worse..) Naruto try to shake the chains off but it was no use the chains were too strong. Naruto was willing to do anything to get out of this dungeon.

Anything…..

* * *

><p>Sebastian was looking down with a plain depressed face as usual ever since his young master had become a demon himself. Sebastian was completely dead inside. Thanks to Hannah, Claude, and Alois Ciel became a demon. He was emotionless and colder then ever before. He even left his old manor where he grew as a human. He was truly no longer human. Sebastian was past depressed and dead inside he was walking misery. He hated the fact that now he was stuck with this ungrateful brat for the rest of eternity. If he could he would kill himself.<p>

They were living in a mansion on top of a hill that was truly dark and depressing. Sebastian thought it suited his new master since he was truly dark now. Right now Sebastian was in the kitchen preparing a scented meal for his young master to smell. Sebastian truly wondered if his master missed the joys of eating or drinking all his meals. But Sebastian thought no more of it, it would only bring him greater depression to think of his master as a human back then when her had some emotions and was truly great to serve under. But now…Ciel was only an empty vestal that can no longer be warm. Sebastian was a fool to once have feelings for his once warm blooded master. Now he was forever stuck with this bossy cold shell. He gave another sigh then enters into the room. It was all black, Ciel's new favorite color.

"I've brought you your tea my lord." Ciel stared up emotionless as usual. He grabbed the tea cup and sniffed the scent, "Oh what I give to have this satisfy my stomach once more. But sadly that is the past." Ciel sets the cup down gently, "No matter Sebastian I want you to search the Trancy mansion from top to bottom no rooms ignored."

"May I ask for what my lord?", Sebastian asked his master.

Ciel glared at his butler with red eyes, "How many times have I told you to not question me. But if you must know you'll be searching for any sign of Claude or Hannah's followers and if you find any I want you to kill them. Then after that I want you to burn the entire mansion to the ground." Sebastian stared at his master for a moment then bowed responding, "Yes, My lord." Sebastian disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sebastian found himself staring at the mansion that was the cause of his dear master to turn into a demon in the first place. At least he'll have the joy to burn it to the ground once he searched every room.<p>

Sebastian then quickly began searching the mansion. He searched the gardens, he searched the rooms, and he searched the courts. But there was no sign of any human or demon around. His last stop was the dungeons. He personally never found himself ever being close to the dungeons of the Trancy manor. First time for everything he guessed. Sebastian entered the room being on guard. He walked into the dungeon looking everywhere.

_-sob- -sob-_

Sebastian quickly heard the cries. He walked to the back of the dungeon finding a boy looking to be starved, obviously human.

The human stared up at Sebastian this was when he had a better look of the human boy. He had dirty blonde hair slightly tan skin but looked paler at the time, and sky blue eyes that would make his young master and Alois jealous if they truly cared.

"C-Claude är som du?"( C-Claude is that you?)", Sebastian's brow arched. Why would Alois and Claude keep a Swedish boy down here? He then stared down at the young boy's scares and burn marks. Knowing Alois he probably tortured this boy for fun.

Sebastian lowered to the blonde hair boy shaking his head, "Nej, jag är en butler Phantomhive herrgård." (No, I am a butler of the Phantomhive manor.)

The blonde sighed with relief, "Tack gode Gud, hoppades jag att inte se att rövhål Alois igen …he var verkligen grymt …" (Thank god, I was hoping not to see that asshole Alois again…he was truly cruel…) Sebastian couldn't help but stroke the scares on his face with his thumb. He almost looked like a cat. Sebastian couldn't help but imagine a blonde kitten with blue eyes. It was such a blissful thought but he came back to reality, "Alois gav du alla dessa larmrapporter?" (Did Alois give you all these scares?) The boy only stared up and nod.

"Far jag be er något? Är du en anhängare till Claude eller Hannah?" (May I ask you something? Are you a follower of Claude or Hannah?), Sebastian asked the boy to be absolutely sure.

The boy stared up at him for a minute and replied, "Helvetet nr!" (Hell no!)

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle a little. Something he hasn't done since Ciel turned into a demon, it was nice. He quickly broke the boy's chains then lifted him up bridal style quickly escaping the dark dungeon. The blonde boy quickly covered his eyes at the brightness of the world. Something it seems he hasn't seen in a while. Sebastian was on top of a cliff holding the boy staring down at the Trancy Mansion. Sebastian looked down at the manor with demonic eyes glowing pinkish red. Then ass soon as a moment has passed explosions set off destroying every inch of the mansion. The boy stared at the fire with almost amazement then a smile came to his face.

The boy then shouted shaking his fist at the Manor, "Knulla du Alois! Jag hoppas du och Claude kommer att brinna i helvetet!" (Fuck You Alois! I hope you and Claude will burn in hell!) Sebastian let out another small chuckle then gently set the boy down. The teen looked over at him as he was about to leave.

"V-Vänta!" (Wait!) , The blonde boy grabbed Sebastian's arm hoping he won't take off. Sebastian stared down at the boy with his red yet dead eyes. The boy almost shutter at the cold stare, "Låt mig återbetala du för alla som du har gjort. Jag är verkligen tacksam för du frigöra mig …" (Please let me repay you for all that you have done. I am truly grateful for you freeing me…) Sebastian only shook his head and was about to take off

"V-Vänta vänligen we're samma inte vi?"( W-Wait please we're the same aren't we?), the teen asked which made Sebastian to turn to ask.

"Hur så?" (How so?), asked Sebastian curious to the boy's opinions.

"Det är kallt är det inte din som …you ser så enbart …. kanske jag kan hjälpa vissa hur …? Jag menar dina ögon meddelandena som mitt." (It's cold isn't it your being…you look so alone….maybe I can help some how…? I mean your eyes they're like mine.), the boy gave Sebastian a sweet grin. It was so warm. It was something Sebastian hadn't felt in a while since facing Alois and Claude with Ciel. Sebastian felt so drawn to this young boy. He didn't know why, hell he had to think if he'd kill him or not. And Sebastian has never done that. He gave a professional thought. If Naruto was truly grateful to Sebastian then he shall do anything he requested correct?

So Sebastian finally replied to the boy, "Okej, antar jag att det inte gick att ont men får jag be ditt namn?" (Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt but may I ask your name?)

Naruto smiled brightly, "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Sebastian was slightly confused at the odd named but lifted the boy once more bridle style and jumped into the air heading to the newest Phantomhive manor.

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't help but feel rather nauseous after the ride here to the other mansion. It was odd being lifted into the air in some man's arms. But as soon as Naruto felt more at ease Sebastian led him inside the huge mansion. Naruto looked around and it gave off that dark almost dead feeling. It made Naruto's entire body shutter, he moved closer to Sebastian to stay closer to the butler feeling more secure around him. Sebastian stared down at the boy he looked like a lost kitten. It was adorable. Sebastian finally made it to the office of his master, Naruto shyly following right behind him hiding slightly.<p>

"Ah Sebastian your finally here usually an easy task like that takes mere minutes in your part. What were your reasons for showing up late?" Ciel asked a little irritated by Sebastian's late appearance.

"You see my lord; I have found a wondering kitten." The smaller demon rolled his eyes at the explanation then replied, "I thought I told you to get over your damn cat fetish." Naruto couldn't help but flinch at the voice and hid more behind the butler. Ciel noticed the movement behind Sebastian and gestured his servant to move. Sebastian bowed and did as he commanded.

Ciel then saw then saw the young blonde teen that was hidden behind Sebastian.

"Who in bloody hell are you?" Ciel asked. But was not given an answer and yelled, "Your name damn met."

"My lord, he does not speak English and his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He was a slave in the Trancy manor." Sebastian explained to the demon. He glared, "You dare deify me Sebastian I thought I ordered you to destroy all of Claude and Hannah's followers, not keep them because their cute!"

"But, My lord he is not a follower he is a slave for Alois to torture."

"If that is so what is the use bringing him to my manor?"

"Well he could be of use my lord. Lets say you want to go on a trip in the name of the queen since you planning to be here dog once more, why not have someone guard the new manor during our absents?" Sebastian suggested. Ciel just hated it when Sebastian acted cocky and superior; he hasn't acted like that in months. But Ciel did want to become the queen's dog again to have something to do for this era in time. No harm in having anyone looking after the Mansion. He gave a frustrated sigh because he hated it so much when Sebastian won the battles.

"Whatever, but I want him speaking English by the end of this month. I don't need you to translate every word out of his damn mouth. Its far to complicate then needed." Ciel said massaging his temples. "Clean him up as well, He looks as if he hasn't taken a bath in ages, it's disgusting."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed then led Naruto out of the room. Naruto eyes were still wandering the mansion curious of the new surrounding. As Naruto was looking around he caught the blonde's attention by the sound of running water. He found himself in a very nice bathroom, something he hasn't seen in a while. Sebastian looked to be preparing a bath.

As he added the soap he told Naruto, "Vänligen remsor. Min bakgrund har för dig att ta ett bad." (Please strip. My master has order you to take a bath.) Naruto flinched a bit but then slowly began to strip as the demon told him. As soon as Naruto was naked the tub was ready for him. Sebastian only stood by the bath waiting for Naruto to go in. Naruto got the idea and slowly got into the tub feeling the hot soapy water sink in, it was nice. Sebastian then pours a bucket of hot water over his head having brown water drip from Naruto's head. Naruto wasn't surprised he hasn't been in a tub since he was three years old and his parents were the ones to wash him. After a while Sebastian finally more another warm bucket of water making hi head feel cleaner and cleaner. Once Sebastian was done with Naruto's hair he moved to his body. He scrubbed every inch of Naruto twice. And it was still not enough. He had no choice but to take Naruto out of the bath and drain all the dirty water and clean the tub and fill it up with soap and water once more. Naruto step into the warm bath once more. Hair being scrubbed and rinse again.

"Jag får fråga varför är det du kom till England Naruto?" (May I ask, why is it you came to England Naruto?) , Sebastian asked curious.

Naruto stared up at the ceiling then replied, "Jag ville gå till Förenta staterna att vara en fri, i mitt land jag bodde i en grym barnhem som hade strikta regler. Det var alla kvävande men det var mitt hem." (I wanted to go to America to be a free, in my country I lived in a cruel orphanage that had strict rules. It was all suffocating but it was my home), Naruto gave a loud sigh, "Men tack vare att kriget mellan er killar kunde inte närmare på den. Jag fann mig själv fastnat här på gatorna i London. Jag bott här i nio år som det verkar." (But thanks to that war between you guys I couldn't get any closer to it. I found myself stuck here on the streets of London. I've lived here for nine years it seems like.).

Sebastian poured more water down finally cleaning and untangling the Swedish boy's hair. Now that it was clean Sebastian saw how blonde it was. All the strands looked to be golden. Sebastian couldn't help but run his fingers through Naruto's hair. It was nice and soft. Sebastian began working on his body once more.

"Så hur gjorde du kör till Alois Trancy?" (So how did your run into Alois Trancy?), Sebastian asked Naruto. Naruto stared at Sebastian with his sky blue eyes the slowly spoke, "Väl samtidigt som bor i London hade jag inget sätt att hitta ett jobb, så jag hade inget annat val än att plocka pocket. En dag jag såg Alois och övertygade mig om han såg ut som om han hade tillräckligt med pengar på honom. Men innan jag kunde Claude visade upp gripa tag i min hand. Vilket ledde till mig att hans slav." (Well while living in London I had no way to find a job, so I had no choice but to pick pocket. One day I saw Alois and convinced myself he looked like he had enough money on him. But before I could Claude showed up grabbing my hand. This led to me being his slave.)

Sebastian couldn't stare at the boy's face. It showed no emotion to describing this. Usually humans would be a ugly mess by now. But Sebastian could sense the sorrow seeping from the boy. So he decided to change the subject,"Naruto min befälhavaren har för mig att lära dig ordentlig engelska så att han kunde kommunicera bättre med dig. Så vi kommer att börja klasser i morgon." (Naruto my master has order for me to teach you proper English so he could communicate better with you. So we will start classes tomorrow.)

Naruto looked at the demon with wide eyes, "Engelska? Jag trodde aldrig att lära sig det. Är det svårt att lära sig?" (English? I never really thought of learning it. Is it hard to learn?).

Sebastian gave Naruto a nod and with that Naruto groaned frustrated, _'__Gud__Kyuubi,__tomorrows__går__att__suga__ …' _(God Kyuubi, tomorrows going to suck….)

He herd the voice inside his head snort, **"******Ni har begärt detta Naruto, och förutom det ska vara bra för oss att lära sig det jävla språket. Inte vill vi har pengar varje gång snart bara segla hem**.****" ****(******You asked for this Naruto, and besides it'll be good for us to learn the damn language. Not like we have the money any time soon to just sail home**.)**

Naruto sighed then just chose to stare at the butler and something was rather odd. Sebastian was the same as Claude and Hannah he knew how to speak Swedish as well. It was all too weird. How every maid and butler he's ever met knows how to speak his native tongue. Was it some weird requirement to become a servant? Naruto decided to shake it off for now.

Naruto was finally out of the bath and clean. Never in his life did the blonde feel so refreshed to be bathed and clean. Sebastian led Naruto into another room. This time it looked to be a bedroom a small one but it looked cozy.

"Det är nästan nightfall, du bättre vara ledig vara. I morgon börjar vi lärdom." (It is almost nightfall, you better be off to be. Tomorrow we start the lessons.), Sebastian explained. Naruto gave the butler a nod, with that Sebastian left. Naruto didn't like it one bit. He didn't like being alone especially at night. Naruto sighed. Naruto walked over to his bed sat there staring out the window into the night sky. It was funny Naruto was no longer in chains but he still herd the rattlings o it as if it were outside the door. Naruto hugged the one pillow he had on his bed pulled it close. It felt so empty.

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked out of the room and into his own which was across from Naruto's. He lay on his bed to think. Like he usually does now a days since his master is now a demon. But before he could go completely into his mind he found his master in his room.<p>

"Your acting rather odd today Sebastian, I mean taking up a random human like that. Its so unlike you especially for a demon.", the boy could only chuckle for amusement. Sebastian just gave him that regular cold stare, and then tuned back staring at the ceiling.

"Well no matter, like I said before I want him to understand me by the end of this month if not sooner." Ciel said walking away. Sebastian only laid there bored. Usually Ciel doesn't need any tucking in anymore since he is now a demon so the nights were almost like days but darker. But usually during the nights Ciel preferred to be alone in his study working. So Sebastian didn't really do anything but clean the house and prepared the scented meals. So it was rather boring, night or day. Sebastian used to do it with amusement knowing one day he shall eat Ciel's soul, but now. He is forever a servant.

As Sebastian was sitting on his beds with mere thoughts a knock struck the door. He got up to answer the door. It was Naruto he was holding his pillows in tears. It kind of reminded Sebastian of Finny back in the good old days, but he quickly pulled out of the past and back to Naruto.

"Naruto vad skall du göra på säng? Det är ganska sent." (Naruto what are you doing out of bed? It's rather late) Naruto's eyes stared up at Sebastian with sad scared eyes then he hugged Sebastian close. Sebastian only stood then but he looked down at the boy.

"Är du okej Naruto?" ( Are you alright Naruto?), Sebastian asked the boy. Naruto sobbed into Sebastian's shirt then looked up at him with watery blue eyes then replied, "Vänligen Sebastian jag kan inte sova ensam kväll, inte efter alla som." (Please Sebastian I can't sleep alone tonight, not after all that.) Sebastian stared down at the boy with dark red eyes then slowly couldn't help but sigh. He slowly replied, "Okej, men detta siktlinjen blivit en vana Naruto." (Alright, But this mustn't become a habit Naruto.) Naruto once again smiled but this time it was soft and calm, and somehow blissful. It was like back then when Sebastian saw his master sleep after all the rough cases. But sadly that was no longer his master. That was now the Demon he was dragged in by a contract.

Sebastian took Naruto into the bed, Naruto snuggled close to Sebastian. Slowly Naruto fell asleep in Sebastian's arms, Sebastian notices this and tries to get up but stop by Naruto clenching the cloth on Sebastian's jacket. Sebastian couldn't help but imagine a sleeping fox, the way Naruto's eyes were closed. Foxes were truly one of the most marvelous forest animals. It was to bad they were in the canine family. Sebastian sighed and decided just to wait there in till the blonde boy awoke.

He was going to need the sleep for all of the tasks he'll have to perform tomorrow.

**To be continued.**

**AN: So how is it so far good bad tell me tell me! I have to admit the prologue was sort of weak but I hope this first chapter is a lot better. Any was review to tell me what you think. And I know your all there I see all the hits. Any way will write more soon!**


	3. The Secrets of Phantomhive Manor

**Naruto is now under the mercy of a demon and his master. It is Sebastian's job to teach the young sweetish boy proper English by the end of the month for his young master. It is also his job to show him the rules of the Phantomhive manor. **

**Black Savior **

_Chapter 2-The Secrets of Phantomhive Manor_

Naruto felt warm and content. Things he hadn't felt in a very long time. The last time he felt this content was when he was at the young age of three sleeping in his parent's bed in between both his mother and his father. Yes it was very warm. He opened his sky blue eyes to only be met by dark red ones. At first Naruto was surprised but then he quickly realized he had fallen asleep beside Sebastian due to his fear of sleeping in the dark recently. Naruto sat up rubbing his eyes asking the butler, "Hur mycket är klockan?" (What time is it?), in a very slur groggy voice. Sebastian got off the bed only putting his black coat back on.

"Det är fyra på morgonen." (It's four in the morning), Naruto looked at the butler shocked, "Ehhhhh!? Hur i fan jag vakna upp till fyra på morgonen efter kommer att sängen klockan tio!?" (Ehhhhh!? How in the hell did I wake up at four in the morning after going to bed at ten?!)

Sebastian actually made it so Naruto would wake up using his usual demonic powers as if Naruto woke up on his own free will. But Naruto didn't need to know that.

"Vem vet, men det är dags att vakna och starta din utbildning."(Who knows but it is time to wake up and start your training) Sebastian finally responded. Naruto groaned and fell back on the comfy bed not wanting to leave the warmth.

The butler only rolled his eyes and walked towards the blonde sweetish boy, "Komma på Naruto som du hade valt att delta i detta avtal i går, om du har ändrat ditt sinne och snarare vara på egen gång?" (Come on Naruto you had chosen to participate in this agreement yesterday, unless you have changed your mind and rather be on your own once more?) Naruto rose from the covers and stared at the demon strait into his red eyes with his blue. Then got up from the butler's bed and finally agreed to start a new day.

"Bra. Nu att första saker första din engelska lektioner." (Good. Now that is resolved, first things first your English lessons), Sebastian mentioned after handing the boy his uniform he had abandoned in the room. Naruto grabbed the dark clothing (which he intended to fix later) and began to strip and dress into the soft cotton made clothes.

Sebastian notices a small marked swirl on the sweetish boy's stomach, he probably didn't notice the other day while bathing the young teen. His curiosity made him ask the blonde, "Vad som märkning på din naveln Naruto?" (What is that marking on your navel Naruto?)

Naruto looked at the red swirl himself and frowned, "Åh detta? Detta var min barnhem. De märkta dåliga eller de de ogillade den mest. Det fanns 9 de inte like…. Min bästa vän var en av de första att få märkta." (Oh this? This was from my orphanage. They branded the bad ones or the ones they disliked the most. There were 9 they didn't like…. My best friend was one of the first to get branded.) Naruto tapped left side of his forehead right above the eye, "De märkta detta japanska tecken på honom, jag kommer inte ihåg vad det innebar dock …" (They branded this Japanese sign on him, I can't remember what it meant though..)

Sebastian was curious about the subject and even almost asked more about it but they were already thirdly seconds behind schedule so he had to drop it, "Väl vi bättre komma igång, och avsluta sig redo så vi inte rubba befälhavaren."(Well we better get started, and finish getting ready so we don't upset the _master_) Naruto notice how the end of Sebastian's sentence ended with a hiss saying master. So it was Naruto's turn to ask the questions, "Du verkar inte tycker din master mycket. Varför du även for för honom?" (You seem to not like your master. Why are you even working for him?)

Sebastian gave Naruto a cold demonic stare then walked out the room without a word. After that Naruto realized there was a personal reason why Sebastian was stuck with Ciel and decided never to ask that question again ever if he wants to stay alive from the look of the butler. So after he was properly dressed Naruto quickly caught up with the butler to start his English lessons.

* * *

><p>Naruto's brain was exhausted from all the letters, meanings, and sounds of the English lessons. It's no wonder Claude was such a smart ass because he knew how to speak his language and this stupid language. I mean why make a word that look exactly the same but they sound like a completely different thing or the other fucking way around?! Like <em>red<em> and _read_, or _Knight_ and _night_?! Can't these Brits just think of something original!? Naruto's brain was literally throbbing from all this knowledge that was crumbed into his tiny brain. So this was what school was like. Naruto didn't like it one bit. He was lying on his bed letting his thoughts take over.

'_Hej Kyuubi?'_, (Hey Kyuubi?) Naruto questioned the voice inside his head.

It quickly replied, **'Ja Naruto?' **(Yes Naruto?)

The boy stared at the ceiling with his thoughts saying.

'_Tycker du inte det är typ av weird hur jag kan förstå engelska efter bara en dag?'_ (Don't you think it's kind of weird how I'm able to understand the English language after just one day?)

Kyuubi was silent for a moment inside the blonde's mind then out of no where he spoke, **'Really you can?' **

Naruto quickly sat up eyes widen yelling not realizing he was talking out loud while no one was even present, "Ja! Wow det är konstigt. Men jag fortfarande egentligen talar inte det." (Yes! Wow that's weird. But I still can't really speak it)

"Hmph, I have no idea what that bloody butler sees in you." A young voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts. Naruto turned to see the master of the manor was before him. Naruto didn't know why, but Ciel was even scarier to him then Sebastian. Maybe it was because Sebastian's company wasn't as cold as Ciel's. Who knew the reason? But even though Naruto could understand the young demon he still didn't know how to speak the language and he decided to stay silent. The young master walked to the blonde boy staring at him trying to figure out what was so special about this human. He was like any other human plus he seemed like he was a total imbecile, so why on earth did Sebastian decide to take in this dirty sweetish boy? It had been bothering him the entire night. No matter his loyalty was in the Phantomhive Manor now and he will and shall follow every command that will utter out of his pale lips.

"What makes you so damn special to that butler? Is it your hair?" Ciel pulled on a strand making the older one wince, "Your eyes? Or perhaps Sebastian's already had his way with you?" Naruto winced at the last question, had his way with? Did the kid assume he and his butler, well you know did it? Naruto felt slightly sadden, it had reminded him back then in the Trancy manner.

**Flash Back**

"_Wow look how dirty you look with Claude's dick inside you", the blonde boy chuckled. Naruto's hands were in chains and Claude was currently fucking him by the order of his demented master. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as the butler thrust deeper inside the Swedish boy. What had Naruto done that this had to be done to him. It seemed Alois was thrilled at the sigh of his slave and servant fucking. Naruto try to think of anything, anything to get his self out of this dark place inside his heart. He thought of all his friends back in his orphanage, even though the place was bad at least they never did anything like this. Naruto really did regret trying to steal from Alois that day, it only led to complete and utter disaster. _

"_Claude that's enough let me have some fun too." The young blonde smirked. Claude only nodded and pulled out of the currently naked sweetish boy. Naruto looked back now seeing Alois un-doing his pants. Naruto knew what it meant and he knew he didn't want it._

"_S- Snälla … inget mer… " (P-Please… no more…), Naruto begged Alois. But Alois only chuckled and continued his actions._

**End of Flash Back**

Naruto was quickly pulled out of the dark memory from the sound of the earl sighing, "You still don't understand me do you?"

Naruto shook his head at the boy saying he did understand. Ciel raised a brow at this and then asked again to the blonde, "Then why aren't you responding." Naruto looked down not knowing what to say….

"Hmph, I see you can't even speak it yet can you?" Naruto's head rose nodding.

"You really are an imbecile…" with the last words the gray haired boy walked away leaving an already speechless Naruto even more so. The last comment pissed Naruto off. He wasn't stupid! Excuse him for not knowing the hardest language in the world after one fucking day! That young bastard should be lucky he even knew half of the shit that came out of his mouth. Naruto needed find a place to let out his anger so he decided to leave the room searching for such a place in a dark mansion.

* * *

><p>Naruto was out in the garden looking at all the blue roses. It seemed to be the only colorful thing in this dark mansion. He liked it though, it was so calm. It reminded him of the garden his mother planted back then. While Naruto was sitting by the garden he notices something warm and soft nuzzling on his ankle. He saw it was a little fuzzy kitten with bright blue eyes. Naruto thought it was adorable he couldn't help but take it from the ground holding it in his arms. He pets it gently and as he does it purrs nuzzling into his hand. Naruto couldn't help but have a soft smile. This little kitten here made all his problems go away in a flash. He held it closer enjoying the soft warmth.<p>

"I see you found one of her beautiful children." Naruto stares behind finding the butler not to far from him. He raised a brow confused.

"Barn?" (children?)

"Good to see you understand, you've made quick improvement. But yes children, there used to be a stray cat that hung around the manner. My master used to tolerate her in the other manner. But recently we moved locations and she couldn't come along because my master isn't so much as found of cats as I."

"Jag förstår …" (I see…) , Naruto looked down at the kitten petting it with his fingers, "Så var du tvungen att bara få en katt?" (So you had to only bring one cat?)

"Yes that is correct. I chose that one because when I went to find others homes it was the least wanted sadly. So I brought him along without the master's knowledge. He barley goes into the garden anyway."

"Sebastian varför är befälhavaren sådana prick?" (Sebastian why is the Master such a prick?)

"Naruto, you shouldn't ever speak ill of your master."

Naruto couldn't help but glare facing the ground, "Väl inte exakt hade jag en anledning att inte för någon av de original som jag har haft …" (Well I haven't exactly had a reason to not to, for any of the masters I've had.)

Sebastian did understand the teen's frustrations but rules were rules. Servants are not to bad mouth their masters no matter how rude or arrogant they act. He could pick many days to where he was close to suffocating his master into permanent slumber if possible. But he was now a demon and he had no choice but to follow and to obey every single order to ever come from his mouth. While Sebastian was lost in though Naruto spoke, "Sebastian är det okej om jag sover med dig igen kväll?" (Sebastian is it alright if I sleep with you again tonight?)

Sebastian sighed, "Naruto you need to sleep in your own bed tonight."

"Vänligen Sebastian… .jag kan inte stå mörkt ensam, du vet ..." (Please Sebastian….I can't stand the dark alone, you know…)

Sebastian stared down at the young teen for a moment with the cat in his arms. It seemed that cat was giving Sebastian big large eyes pleading for Naruto's sake. If only Naruto didn't have a delicate creature in his arms he could be tougher on the new servant. But that kitten was too adorable for Sebastian to control his small emotions, if he had any.

He turned facing away from Naruto and the young kitten.

"Alright you may sleep in my bedroom with me for one more night but after that I want you to work on that fear of yours understood?"

Naruto nodded giving the butler a fox like grin. He gave the kitten one more stroke rewarding it for winning him another night not alone, and set him down to roam the garden.

"Now that has been settle I have work for you to do."

"Ehhhhh?! Arbetet? Vilket arbete?" (Ehhhhh?! Work? What work?)

"The work you agreed to do while serving under our master."

"Oh ja det fungerar …" (Oh yeah that work ).

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently in the kitchen mopping the floor as Sebastian had ordered. But from the looks of the kitchen it looked like no ones been in her for years by the look of all the dust on the surfaces of the kitchen. Naruto decided not to question it because every wrong question the blonde has ever asked the tall butler almost got his head bitten off. But Naruto couldn't help but be curious; a lot of suspicious things have been happening to him these past few months. First off when Naruto first met Alois he could of sworn he was completely alone with no one guarding, plus Naruto was the best pick pocket there was. And after a couple of weeks imprisoned in the Trancy Manor all of a sudden the butler and nasty master had left him there to starve, and not long after another butler that also spoke his language appeared. And he also served a very young master as well, so it was all very suspicious…<p>

After Naruto finished mopping he decided to start cleaning the counters. As he did this he saw the young master standing before him once more today. Naruto froze on the spot at the sight of the young man.

"You seem to be working hard huh?" Ciel asked the Blonde teen.

Naruto had to think for a minute what yes meant.

"Y-Yes…?"

"Ah so the foreigner CAN speak my language. It's good Sebastian didn't completely waste his time on you."

Naruto try to find all of the words he could muster so he could speak to his new master, "U-Um…"

"What? You have something you would like to say to me?"

"W-Why Sebastian work for you?" If Naruto couldn't get an answer form the Butler maybe he could get an answer from his master.

"I see so it's that obvious how much Sebastian hates this situation." Ciel gave the taller blonde a wise smirk, "Let's just say he's under contract."

"What is Contract?" Naruto asked in a strong accent.

"A deal you nit wit. He made a deal with me and now he is paying the price." Ciel decided he had spent to much of his time chatting with the help so he decided to take his leave.

Before his master took another step Naruto place his hands on his shoulder and asked, "Did y-you know Alois."

Ciel turned to look at the blonde teen staring at him with his demonic eye. This made Naruto let go of the boy because he could have sworn his master's eye turned red.

Ciel then smirked at the taller lad, "Perhaps…" with those lasts words the young lord walked away without a sound.

Naruto stared at the entrance of the kitchen Ciel exit out of. Something defiantly was going on in this place. One way or another Naruto was going to find out what it was.

_To Be Continued…._

**Sorry guys if I have been taking forever with all my stories but my dad went crazy and took the power cord to my computer and I wasn't able to update any of my stories. Including Done with you so I hope to finish that quick.**

.


End file.
